Cabron
by Ariyass
Summary: "Castiel siempre fue un cabron sin sentimientos" (One-shot) (Basado en CdMU, ep. 11) Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Comedia (?


**Disclaimer: **Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER de CdM en la Universidad/Lengua sensible, nada grave/Poco dialogo**_

**Nota de la autora: **

No soy ruta Castiel.

Me vale verga los free's –o como se llamen en estos días-.

Cada quien es libre de experimentar su sexualidad como le dé la gana, no juzgo ni crítico. Solo escribo esto por diversión.

Solo digo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_**Recomendación musical: "Antes de morirme"—C. Tangana feat. Rosalia**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_Tan bonita que amenza.  
Cuando calla me da miedo.  
Tan fria como la nieve cuando cae desde el cielo"  
—Rosalía. _

_**.**_

* * *

—Eres un pendejo.

Castiel ya se esperaba ese monologo de Tania.

La que se había vuelto su confidente estos últimos meses de trabajo en conjunto. Y es que Castiel ya no era fan de las amistades duraderas ni de los amores estrechos.

Todo se resumía a mera conveniencia y un enorme idealismo de parte de todos lo que le rodeaban. Ni siquiera los integrantes de Crowstorm podían llamarlo amigo, porque Castiel no cree en esas cosas tan infantiles.

Nadie ve más allá.

Que Castiel, integrante de Crowstorm, era una estrella. El ideal chico guapo y talentoso al que todas las mujeres comunes y simples buscan para saltar a sus pantalones en la más mínima oportunidad.

Sonaba afeminado, pero Castiel era como un objeto sexual. Se aprovechaba de la situación, sí. Cogía porque lo quería y por placer, pero la verdad es que era tan efímero como tedioso, y la actividad perdía el encanto.

Los mismos gemidos exagerados, la misma entrega y sumisión aburrida a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. El mismo orgasmo sobrevalorado y luego las falsas promesas de una segunda oportunidad.

Ese era el lado "desagradable" de su posición.

Y luego, empezó a buscar una relación seria. No funciono, por supuesto.

Normalmente todas esperaban algo más.

Y la respuesta es sencilla.

Castiel no va a ir al altar. Ni a dejar su carrera. Ni anteponer sus sentimientos por alguien más a sus sentimientos por su trabajo. Porque lo único que ha logrado sacarlo de su mierda personal, es eso, su carrera como músico.

Y todas, por supuesto, se van. Se largan, y Castiel no las detiene. Les desea un buen viaje y también reza por no volver a encontrárselas.

.

Luego Castiel la besa.

A ella, que le robó el aliento, la palabra y todo lo que puede nombrar.

A la que lo convirtió un iluso en el amor que no pudo superarla bien.

Que ella no es una idiota sumisa ni una niña caprichosa en busca de nada. Pero tampoco es una mujer razonable.

La odia.

Porque le recuerda la época en que era feliz consigo mismo. Así, sin nada. Sin dinero, sin fama ni mujeres ni alcohol.

Solos. Con un sándwich de atún en el parque, con un perro llamado demonio pero bueno, con su propio talento desconocido. Con canciones escritas en libretas de escuela y su guitarra de segunda mano. Con ella.

Le jode.

Y quiere intentar algo, pero no lo consigue. Esos sentimientos de cariño le acompañan un ardor de rencor, de rabia ciega. De protección a sí mismo. Y se niega a caer de nuevo en ello.

Porque ella puede volver a romperle el corazón sin pensarlo.

Y usa la misma mentalidad que con las otras.

Una invitación intima a su departamento, una bebida, una plática amena, coqueteo irresistible y a la cama.

.

Salvo, que a la mañana siguiente se siente incompleto, vacío y más solo que nunca. Sobre todo, al ver el otro lado de su cama limpia y sin nadie en ella.

Sin ella.

Y, por supuesto, no le contesta los mensajes ni sus llamadas. Y Castiel se niega a ir a buscarla, porque su orgullo puede más que nada.

Sabe que no tiene razón de enfadarse, porque las cartas fueron puestas en la mesa y fue él mismo quien lo hizo.

Castiel empezó a fumar otra vez esa mañana.

.

— Esa tipa era mejor que cualquier otra zorra que se cruzara por tu cama…

Castiel parpadea con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y?

Tania lo observa atentamente, casi sin pestañear. Luego suspira y se cruza de brazos.

— Eres un cabron, ¿lo sabías?

Castiel no era un cabron.

Era un pendejo ingenuo que creyó que con una sola noche engancharía a la chica que quería. Que ella correría a sus brazos. Como sí alguna vez esa chica se sintiera atada a él en la vida. No lo hizo cuando era "buena" persona que pensaba en los demás antes que sí misma y no lo haría ahora que ya no se ponía al servicio de los demás.

—Seguramente la echaste de sin darle una explicación…Tomando en cuenta que no ha venido a verte…

Castiel no responde a esta acusación.

—Al menos ve a verla. Se hombre.

.

Y Castiel también es un sensible de primera.

A él se le encoge el corazón con facilidad, y los estribos se pierden con facilidad. Del mismo modo, se vuelve un cabron original.

Y, es que, sí.

Castiel la ve a lo lejos. Y luce hermosa, pero Castiel ya no puede verla con los ojos de amor y cariño que siempre.

Simplemente, siente un enorme escozor de ira y una inexplicable sensación de que debe hacer algo. Golpear de preferencia, al imbécil de Nathaniel por besar a la mujer que quiere.

Pero se detiene.

Y sonríe con escepticismo. Luego da media vuelta y busca en sus contactos a "chica caliente #4".

_SMS: Hey, tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué te parece una copa en mi departamento esta noche?_

Castiel también es un vengativo que no dice ni habla, ni se comunica, solo actúa de acuerdo a sus instintos.

_To SMS: ¡Seguro! ¿Te veo a las ocho?_

Castiel duda un instante. Pero solo hace falta que la imagen de Sucrette migre a su cabeza de nuevo, para darse cuenta que tan jodido esta al seguir enamorado de una completa maestra en el engaño.

Casi puede oír en su cabeza las excusas que diría ella si se lo recrimina.

"_¿Después de lo de "solo una noche" que esperabas? ¿Creías que me iba a dejar manejar por ti?" _

O quizás más sumisa como:

"_No quería molestarte. Pensé que eso era lo que querías. Me sentía como una tonta si me hubiera quedado a tu lado"_

Sucrette es la única que le ha enseñado la crueldad en nombre de la bondad. (*)

Castiel responde.

_SMS: Nos vemos allí. _

Sonrió.

Castiel era un pendejo, un cobarde, un sensible y un iluso de primera.

.

Y también era un cabron.

**.**

* * *

**Notas finales: **

(*) Esta frase la leí en algún fanfic de HP. No recuerdo cual, pero no tampoco quiero que me caiga alguien con que plagie, así que…Créditos a quien corresponda xd

Es todo.

Es mierda visual básicamente, que me dio la gana se escribir y de subir.

Me largo antes de que alguien note mi actividad en FF y vea que no he actualizado mis Fanfics.

Gracias por leer, saludos.

* * *

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
